In general, a magnetic recording tape cartridge such as a video tape cartridge has some clearances between the inner surfaces of the cartridge case and a pair of tape reels rotatably contained therein, and since the magnetic recording tape is not constantly strained between the tape reels, the tape tends to be loosened by rotation of the tape reels following vibrations or shock caused during carriage of the cartridges and mounting of the cartridge in a recording/reproducing apparatus.
Such loosening of the magnetic recording tape takes place in positions near the openings formed in the front face of the cartridge case for receiving tape drawing means of a recording/reproducing apparatus for drawing out the magnetic recording tape from the cartridge so as to reproduce the information recorded therein. As a result, there develops problems such as failure in proper drawing of the magnetic recording tape from the openings in the reproducing of the magnetic recording and damage of the magnetic recording tape by the tape drawing means.
For overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages, there has been provided tape adjusting means for preventing loosening or slack of the magnetic recording tape in the cartridge.
In FIG. 1 of the drawings, there is shown an essential part of a conventional magnetic recording tape cartridge having such tape adjusting means.
The magnetic recording tape cartridge comprises a cartridge case 1 formed by top and bottom shells 1a and 1b connected with each other by tapping screws, a pair of tape reels 2 and 2' rotatably arranged within the cartridge case 1 defining small clearances between the same and the inner surfaces of the cartridge case 1 and a magnetic recording tape 3 wound around the tape reels 2 and 2'.
The cartridge case 1 has a plurality of openings 1x in its front side, and a pair of first tape guide members 4 and 4' vertically projecting from the bottom surface 1c of the cartridge case 1 in positions corresponding to the openings 1x for guiding the magnetic recording tape 3. Further, a pair of second tape guide members 5 and 5' are vertically projected from the bottom surface 1c of the cartridge case 1 in positions between the first tape guide members 4 and 4' and the tape reels 2 and 2' respectively so as to guide the magnetic recording tape 3 therealong.
The openings 1x are closed when not in use by a lid member 9 rotatably mounted on the top shell 1a in a known manner. When the magnetic recording tape cartridge is mounted in a recording/reproducing apparatus, these openings can be opened by rotation of the lid member 9.
Such magnetic recording tape 3 is retracted from one of the tape reels and advanced to the other tape reel running along a predetermined path engaging with the respective guide members 4, 4', 5 and 5'.
In close vicinity of the second tape guide members 5 and 5', there are arranged tape adjusting members 6 and 6' for pressing the magnetic recording tape 3 against the second tape guide members 5 and 5' to keep the magnetic recording tape 3 stretched. Each of the tape adjusting members 6 and 6' is fixed at one end thereof by means of an adhesive material, such as adhesive tape, to corresponding vertical wall members 60 and 60' formed on the bottom shell 1b.
However, it has been difficult to uniformly press the magnetic recording tape 3 by the conventional tape adjusting members 6 and 6' since these members 6 and 6' are fixed such as by adhesive tape to the vertical wall members 60 and 60' and tend to be separated from the wall members 60 and 60' by reduction of adhesive force of the adhesive tape. In addition, the adhesive agent from the adhesive tape undesirably reaches the free end of the tape adjusting members, thereby sticking to the magnetic recording tape resulting in the unstable running of the magnetic recording tape and strains on the tape. Further, in a manufacturing process, it takes time to align the adjusting members 6 and 6' at a desired position and stick the same to the vertical wall members 60 and 60' in the narrow spaces leading to inferior workability in assembling of the cartridge. Thus, the conventional tape adjusting members 6 and 6' must be assembled in the cartridge case manually, thereby preventing automatic assembling of the magnetic recording tape cartridge.